This relates to machine processing of checks and like unit records, and especially to xe2x80x9cjoggingxe2x80x9d operations therefor.
Workers in the document processing arts (e.g., machine processing of checks) know that it is common to subject stacks of such unit-record documents to a xe2x80x9cjoggingxe2x80x9d operation where the documents are confined and shaken on a flat surface (e.g., jogging table) to help align their leading edges.
FIG. 1 gives an idealized upper perspective of a jogger tray T which, includes a see-through storage area S and is adapted to receive stacks of standard-size documents (e.g., checks 5-10xe2x80x3 long X 2.25-4.5xe2x80x3 high) in various pockets (e.g., four like pockets shown: I,II,III,IV) which may each be roughly as long as a check-length. Tray T will be understood as to be mounted on a mechanical jogger (or shaker) means JBxe2x80x2 adapted to tilt the in-tray check stacks down toward their xe2x80x9cleading-edgesxe2x80x9d and shake them sufficient to quickly align the leading and bottom edge of all checks in a stack. Tray T will generally comprise a flat base or deck d and four like walls (front, back, side) with separators for each pocket.
After the requisite shaking (jogging) and when such alignment is complete, a single stack of checks can be picked up from each pocket and injected into an automatic check processor machine (not shown, but well known in the art). Here, for simplicity one might assume that the checks are 6 inches long by 2xc2xe inches high, though this is not required.
A noise problem can develop during most jogging. We find that objectionable acoustic noise of document joggers can be ameliorated or eliminated by an insert lined with impact absorbing material which is protected from damage by a thin, abrasion resistant coating. The insert can be easily replaced with minimal downtime and cost if the lining is accidentally damaged or the coating eventually wears out.
Thus, an object hereof is to allow document processing equipment operators to jog documents for long periods of time without objectionable acoustic noise. (Long jog times enhance document processing performance).
What is New or Different: Impact absorbing materials here specified are long wearing and will withstand abuse because of the thin coating. Yet, the thin coating will not substantially reduce the vibration dampening effectiveness of the underlying material. The liner design permits easy replacement if extreme abuse (e.g.; puncture from scissors or staple) damages it.
Advantages Over Past Practice: Operators will jog longer because objectionable acoustic noise is absent. Abrasion resistant coating prevents early wear of impact absorbing material. Replaceable liner reduces downtime. Liner design eliminates crevices where document edges can lodge, preventing effective jogging. The invention is also apt for use to jog other like unit records, e.g. in mail sorters, or envelope stuffing machines. Thus, quieter record jogging is an object hereof.
Thus, an object hereof is to address and resolve at least some of these problems and provide at least some of the here-described features. A particular object is to jog items more quietly. A more particular object is to add impact-absorbing, noise-suppressing material as a liner in a record-jogging bin.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.